heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Megahuman
Megahumans or Homo Trascendent are the next link of the human evolution. They are humans with a unique genetic component called Darwin-Gene which gives them superpowers. History Their origin is the result of a time paradox caused by Bradley Jackson. Bradley accidentally, went back in time to the year 1 AD and, Finding a couple, the eye to say they planned to have a child, but they were worried what would the rest, and there, Bradley intervened. Bradley, came at night to the man's house while he slept, and so disgusting to him taking a semen sample, and as an additive he put Darwiniser in the semen sample, so the child would be a Megahuman, and then he went to the girl's house and injected the semen sample. The next morning, he went to see the reaction of the aforementioned couple, and it was then discovered that they were Mary and Joseph, and the child was going to have, it was Jesus, the Very First Megahuman of all the history. This time travel revealed that the megahumans are products of a time paradox caused by one of them. Volume 1: Rising Rise of the Hero Since then they have been for years in anonymity, but that changed when a megahuman called Bradley Jackson, discovered on his powers after he was struck by lightning. The First Real Superhero Awakening of the Next Generation This megahuman was the only one in his place of origin, but when he broke the rules of physics by creating a wormhole right through the space-time continuum, the same young innocent people caught and, during his stay in the wormhole, their DNA was rewritted and when they became into megahumans. Exposed The Runaways came to Los Angeles to avenge Bradley by turning them into Megahumans, resulting in a battle in Griffith Park, killing three members of The Runaways and exposing to the world the existence of people with superpowers. The victims of that battle was: Rocket Man, Vulcanus and Toto (In that order). Rocket Man was cut in half at the hip by a razor wind of Carter, Vulcanus was stabbed in the chest and then cut his throat with a katana by Connor and Toto died by a uncontrollable nuclear explosion (Bradley teleported to Russia and use its intangibility to send Toto underground before he exploded stopping him from killing innocent people). Volume 2: Synthetic Forced Evolution After the murder of Vulcanus, Rocket Man and Toto, Lucifer created the Darwiniser to create more megahumans for his evil purposes. He use Metatron to abduct innocent young people, to be used as lab rats. At the first sign of manifestation of powers of each of them, Lucifer's release in Los Angeles to receive training and then machinery the rest of his master plan. Man-Spider Ralph's Hunger Omnipotent Monster The Fallen Villians When Lucifer perfected the Darwiniser, he use it in himself, and acquired both wanted power, the ability to absorb and increase the powers of others, and use their new power to steal The Runaways' abilities, excluding Mother Theresa's powers (As he not seemed useful). The Fallen Heroes After taking the powers of his former colleagues, the teleport along with Bradley and his team, to draw your attention. After he self-teleport to where Bradley and his team are, he quickly steal the powers to Thunderbolt and Chichi. Ralph fought with all his strength and with all the powers of his team members (Excluding Bradley, Chichi, Ronin, Thunderbolt, Blake and Carter, but including Toto and Vulcanus), but in the end Lucifer steal each and every one of his copied powers. Then he remove the powers of Carter, Ronin and Blake (in that order), leaving Bradley as the last man standing but, that proved ephemeral as Lucifer use his Mega Lightning (Absorbed from Ralph, who copied from Mother Theresa) in an attempt to overload Bradley and kill him, but instead left him in a coma. Resurrection of Justice Repowered Lucifer's Silblings Duel of Olympians The Prophecy Volume 3: Disease The Chosen Ones Argentinian Rogues Erasing Abilities Rouge Battle The Ultimatum Area 51 The Ultimate Pleague Save the Future Incarcelated Volume 4: Ancestors The First Megahuman The First Megahuman President Made in Argentinan Joining the Minions Another Cure Murder in the White House The Purification Volume 5: Extraterrestrial Another Clone The Worst of the Demons The Hunt for the Power The Blue Moon Kill the Devil Kryptonite of Megahumans Volume 6: Destiny Volume 7: Legacy Types Elemental These are the megahumans whose powers are associated with the manipulation of elements. Psycho These are the megahumans which have psychic powers for example: Telekinesis or Telepathy. Potentisapien These have the powers related to the interaction with other superpowers. Hawkingstein These have the powers related to science stuff, for example: Technopathy, Magnekinesis or Speed Control. Somanian These owns powers integrated to the user's body, for example: Healing Factor, Enhanced Hearing or Underwater Respiration. Animalian These have powers related to animals, for example: Animal Imitation. Chimera When someone has more of one superpower which are from different categories, this type is called Chimera. Enhanced Humans Those which received thier powers synthetically, by organ transplant of another megahuman or using Darwiniser, Chikara, Jobs Pills or Eisei. Mystical Humans Those which received thier powers through supernatural forms or other Megahuman gave them powers. Protogenoi These are the ones who transcended beyond the limits of both their powers and emotional, and managed to evolve them as the point of having godlike power. Known Megahumans and their powers *Jesus Christ/Farooq Dahuach/Jesse Christian - Leptokinesis and Immortality (Deceased, killed by Brian). *George Washington/Jorge Gigena/John Doe - Spatio-Chronokinesis (Deceased, killed by Connor). *Bradley Jackson - Motion Manipulation and Precognitive Artistry, later evolved into Spatio-Chronokinesis. **Alison Grace - Empathic Mimicry. *Ronin Charles - Umbrakinesis, previously Gravitokinesis. *Blake Parker - Power Replication, previously Hydrokinesis (Formerly Weakened). *Carter Michael - Aerokinesis and Enhanced Strength (Lost, eventually restored). **Beverly Thalia - Intuitive Empathic Replication. *Connor James Crighton - Healing Touch, later evolved into Vita-Mortokinesis. *Bailee Madison - Elementokinesis and Sex Magic. *The Neo Olympians: **Lucifer Mercury - Motion Manipulation and Enhanced Power Absorption (Deceased). **Caleb Mercury - Teleportation and Remote Teleportation (Weakened and lost, killed by the virus). **Spencer Mercury - Phoenix Mimicry (Formerly Suppressed). **Harvey Mercury - Telekinesis and Telepathy (Suppressed and lost, killed by the virus). **Morgan Mercury - Enhanced Strength (Suppressed and lost, killed by the virus). *The Runaways: **Iceberg Lad - Cryokinesis (Lost, eventually restored). **Nimbus - Smoke Mimicry (Lost, eventually restored). **Boombox - Sonokinesis (Lost, eventually restored then sold out to Kirby). **Vulcanus - Geo-Thermokinesis (Deceased, killed by Connor). **Surge - Electrokinesis (Lost, eventually restored then sold out to Kirby). **Laser Man - Plasma Generation and Energy Absorption (Lost, eventually restored then sold out to Kirby). **Bulldozer - Metal Mimicry (Lost, eventually restored then sold out to Kirby). **Hellhound - Pyrokinesis (Lost, eventually restored then sold out to Kirby). **Neo-Vortex - Atmokinesis (Lost, eventually restored then sold out to Kirby). **Mother Theresa - Mega Lightning (Formerly Suppressed then sold out to Kirby). **Cerberus - Super Strength and Underwater Breathing (Lost, eventually restored then sold out to Kirby). **Rainbow Quartz - Hallucikinesis and Hallucination Projection (Lost, eventually restored then sold out to Kirby). **Metatron - Ergokinesis (Lost, eventually restored then sold out to Kirby). **Toto - Radiokinesis (Deceased). **Rocket Man - Flight (Deceased, killed by Carter). **Brainshock - Telepathy (Lost, eventually restored). *Nahuel Espigares - Sand Mimicry, previously Spider Mimicry (Fomerly Deceased, sold out his power to Kirby). *The Synthenoids: **Fumetsu Kensei - Regenerative Healing Factor and Immortality. **Power Kid - Power Reflection. **Ralph - Intuitive Aptitude and Intuitive Replication (Lost, eventually self-restored). ***Jesus - Cannibalistic Power Absorption (Deceased, killed by Ralph). **Terra - Terrakinesis (Formerly Suppressed). **Phantom - Intangibility. **The Roman - Invisibility and Enhanced Strength. **The Clairvoyant - Clairvoyance and Enhanced Strength (Formerly Weakened). **Cisco - Enhanced Strength and Senses (Formerly Suppressed). **Thunderbolt - Mentokinesis and Power Negation Field (Lost, eventually restored). **Boy Wonder - Telekinesis, Super Speed, Heat Vision and Ice Breath. **Technus - Technopathy and Enhanced Strength. **Chichi - Power Detection and Precognitive Dreaming. (Lost, eventually restored). **Gabe - Flight, Psychometry, Psychometric Telepathy and Psychometric Power Replication. **John Steele - Microwave Generation and Enhanced Strength. *Jackson Maxwell - Telekinesis. *Jackie Maxwell - Gerontokinesis. *Ralph's Victims (Deceased, all killed by Ralph): **Jacob Maxwell - Electro-Magnetokinesis. **Mason Armstrong - Impenetrable Skin. **Kayla Turner - Dynamic Camouflage. **Carlos Perez - Imprinting. **Yuki Masahashi - Cryokinesis. **Patrick O'Dilan - Oneirokinesis. **John Jesper - Metallokinesis. **Cole Montgomery - Accelerated Probability. **Homer Bernstein - Cloaking. **Danielle Egnew - Telepathy and Clairvoyance. **Walker Gills - Machine Overshadowing. **Zoe Johnston - Chrysopoeia. **Boone Faustus - Chlorokinesis. **Blaire Faustus - Blue Pyrokinesis. **Finlay Smith - Berserker Rage (Disintegrated). *Donovan Carson - Photokinesis. *Mariko Yukimura - Video Game Transportation. *Harper Arnold - Flight and Scintillakinesis. *Jamie Carpenter - Magnetokinesis (Formerly Suppressed). *Skye Gilliam - Hydrokinesis. *Danielle Bates - Animal Morphing and Animal Transformation. *Jefferson McKnight - Immortality (Temporarly reversed into Enhanced Mortality by a Blue Moon). *The Tough Gang: **Lord Midas - Chrysopoeia (Suppressed and lost, killed by the virus). **Emilio Caputi - Liquifaction (Formerly Suppressed). **Ulises Rios - Shattering, later evolved into Disintegration. **Alfredo - Phasing, previously Activation and Deactivation. **Ignacio Bernal - Telekinesis. **Ivan - Motor-Skill Manipulation and Object Manipulation. **Santino Rios - Persuasion (Deceased, unintentionally killed by Ulises). **Camila Violante - Lie Detection (Deceased, accidentally killed by Stefano Rimoldi). *Stefano Rimoldi - Enhanced Strength. *Chamille - Shapeshifting (Lost, eventually restored). *Dylan Ramirez - Enhanced Hearing (Deceased, accidentally killed by Ignacio). *Santiago Peirone - Time Reversal (Temporarly reversed into Flash-Forward by a Blue Moon). *Rodrigo Rivarola - Heliokinesis (Temporarly reversed into Lunakinesis by a Blue Moon). *Stefano Petracci - Impenetrable Skin (Formerly Suppressed). *Nico Plencovich - Invisibility (Temporarly reversed into Desirability by a Blue Moon). *Franco Plencovich - Pyrokinesis. *Brian Gigena - Potentikinesis and Cyberpathy. *Christian Topher - Power Absorption (Lost and deceased, killed by the virus). *Leo - Enhanced Synesthesia, Pathokinesis and Seismic Burst. *Clark Diego - Technological Aptitude, Video Game Materialization and Technological Imprisoment. *Carmen Gutierrez - Teleportation (Deceased, accidentally killed by Leo). *Clint Boyle - Flight (Temporarly reversed into Enhanced Digging by a Blue Moon). *Devon Johnson - Enhanced Strength. *Wade Kent - Super Speed. *Jonathan Madrid - Heat Vision (Temporarly reversed into Freeze Vision by a Blue Moon). *Kenny Ramón Washington - Cryokinesis (Temporarly reversed into Pyrokinesis by a Blue Moon). *Josh Montgomery - Invisibility. *David Lloyd - Cyberpathy. *Thomas Hewii Fuller - Fire Breathing (Temporarly reversed into Ice Breath by a Blue Moon). *Spencer L. Symons - Mega Lightning. *Jonathan Angel Tiscareno - Heat Generation. *Rufus Carter - Water Mimicry. *Marc Sanders - Ergokinesis. *Alex Miramontes - Mnemokinesis. *Chris Bishop - Cyberpathy and Memory Storage. *Rachael Crighton - Water Mimicry (Sold out to Kirby). *Abby Crighton - Adoptive Muscle Memory. *Cameron Crighton - Cyberpathy. *Timothy Herrera - Flyrokinesis. *Sebastian Daniels - Vibrokinesis. *Rowan Simpson - Terrakinesis. *Chris Ferrell - Claircognizance. *Aaron Smeiles - Animan Imitation. *Sean Paulson - Inflammation. *The Triple Tricksters: **Reese Blanchard - Power Replication (Deceased, self-sacrificed). **Martha Cooke - Claircognizance and Proximity Replication. **Scott MacArthur - Regenerative Healing Factor. **Cooper Hofstadter - Vibrokinesis. *Paul Dahuach - Cyberpathy. *Juan Manuel Chavez - Cyberpathy. *Andres Conti - Cyberpathy. *Maria - Cyberpathy. *Tyrone Hagins - Dynamic Camouflage and Cyberpathy. *Jesse Nazareth - Regenerative Cloning. *Jerome Daarol - Hallucikinesis. *Jonah Tague - Super Speed. *Edward Thatch - Thiriokinesis. *Joseph James - Accelerated Probability and Electrokinesis. *Norman Strange - Body Swap. *Tamara Stewart - Molecular Immobilization. *Raymond Fell - Radiokinesis (Lost and deceased, killed by Christian). *Wesley Bones - Underwater Breathing (Lost and deceased, killed by Christian). *Georgia Bones - Fire Breathing (Sold out to Kirby). *Amanda Rooney - Persuasion. *Heather Rooney - Regenerative Healing Factor and Immortality (Lost and deceased, killed by Christian). *Uriel di Tello - Precognitive Artistry. *Donna di Tello - Precognitive Artistry (Lost and deceased, killed by Christian). *Jupiter Zimmerman - Electrokinesis (Lost, eventually restored). *The Allies: **Lewis King - Gender Swap. ***Louise Queen - Gender Swap and Photokinesis. **Phoenix George - Resurrection. **Emerson Bailey - Foresight, Chronoportation and Immunity. **Jordan Young - Life Preservation. **Anastasia Holt - Future Illustration. **Lance Manson - Water Walking, Telekinesis, Instant Sexual Arousal and Teleportation. **Jayson Hawkins - Relationship Manipulation and Violent Obsession. **Quinn Morris - Imagination Manifestation. *Jesus' Victims (Deceased, all killed by Jesus): **Nikolai Lloyd - Super Intelligence. **Jaxon Berglund - Health Optimization. **Nathan Thompson - Bliss & Horror Inducement. **Imogen Allen - Heat Breath. **Cora Hunter - Cyberpathy. **Kate Fletcher - Size Manipulation. **Rene Rodriquez - Flyrokinesis. **Frankie Owen - Spontaneus Combustion. **Maddox Baker - Opinokinesis. **Will Booth - Form Duplication. **Skyler Stein - Empathy. **Harris Maheswaran - Avikinesis. *Sue Carbonell - Toxigenesis. *Dodger Carbonell - Poison Immunity. *Andrew Fairweather - Enhanced Memory. *Westley Parker - Mega Lightning. *Hunter Little - Teleportation and Remote Teleportation. *Thiago Chalon - Body Insertion and Possessive Teleportation. *Pablo Pelourson - Regenerative Healing Factor and Bone Claws. *Marshall Lincoln - Fear-Empowered Strength. *Barton Samedi - Hallucikinesis. *Fletcher Johnston - Constriction (Deceased, killed by John Steele). *Roderick Glover - Crumpling. *Brooke Howard - Levitation. *Rudy Madden - Probability Computation. *Lincoln Kirvin - Communing and Animation. *Herman Diller - Image Projection. *Curtis Mayson Darling - Luminescence. *Carson Carver - Electrical Absorption. *Katheryn Monroe - Light Absorption (Sold out to Kirby). *Myles Ike - Sound Absorption (Sold out to Kirby). *Nelson Flunky - Super Strength. *Linda Stevens - Mind Control (Sold out to Kirby). *Samantha Reynolds - Aura Absorption (Sold out to Kirby). *Samantha's Victims (Deceased, all killed by Samantha): **Laura Maddox - Acid Secretion. **Logan Paul - Age Shifting. **Blaze Sharp - Bone Claws and Regenerative Healing Factor. **Ollie Bradley - Chlorine Gas Emission. **Aiden Saunders - Dehydration. **Britney Frost - Age Exchange. **Rachel Gill - Granulation. **Reed Wolf - Elasticity. **Riley White - Lung Adaptation. **Casey Ward - Nerve Gas Emission. **Gene Richards - Neurocognitive Deficit. **Avery Dean - Oil Secretion. **Perla Chambers - Zoom Vision. **Eliza Ellis - Danger Sensing. **Felicity Little - Neurokinesis. **Ella Jones - Primal Rage. **Dillon Savage - Lactokinesis. **Jo Fisher - Gold Mimicry. **Zachary Burton - Empathic Tattooing. **River Molina - Video Game Hallucination. **Apollo Becker - Emotional Duplication. **Anderson Butler - X-Ray Vision. *Turner Wong - Essokinesis. *Tanner Haney - Deoxygenation (Sold out to Kirby). *Sidney Weber - Corrosion. *Ava Ortega - Comakinesis. *America Martin - Argentopoeia (Sold out to Kirby). *Briana Hartman - Silicon Manipulation (Sold out to Kirby). *Jaylon Best - Electronic Data Manipulation. *Alessandro Steele - Gas Mimicry. *Rory Barker - Earthquake Causing. *Chloe Philips - Electric Mimicry. *Bethany Byrne - Enhanced Thought Processing. *Eleanor Atkinson - Metal Duplication. *Oscar Kelly - Memory Thief. *Tyrell Banks - Sleep Induction. *Dexter Knapp - Induced Explotion (Sold out to Kirby). *Blaine Cunningham - Thermokinesis. *Leslie Copeland - Snake Mimicry (Sold out to Kirby). *Judith Vang - Pathokinesis. *Kirby Anders - Power Storage. *Liz Parkman - Teleportation. *Parker Hermann - Shifting. *Dr. Ortho Pithecus - Osteokinesis and Body Part Swapping. *Mckenna Johnson - Instant Sexual Arousal, Body Part Erosion and Sexual Vision. *Grace Williamson - Reactive Evolution, previously Personality Rewrite. List of Kirby's transfered powers *Sonokinesis from Boombox. *Electrokinesis from Surge. *Plasma Generation from Laser Man. *Energy Absorption from Laser Man. *Metal Mimicry from Bulldozer. *Pyrokinesis from Hellhound. *Atmokinesis from Neo-Vortex. *Mega Lightning from Mother Theresa. *Super Strength (x2) from Cerberus and other unknown source. One was given to Nelson Flunky. *Underwater Breathing from Cerberus. *Hallucikinesis and Hallucination Projection from Rainbow Quartz. *Ergokinesis from Metatron. *Sand Mimicry from Nahuel Espigares. *Water Mimicry from Rachael Craigton. Later sold to an unnamed blonde girl. *Fire Breathing from Georgia Bones. *Gender Swap from an unnamed cross dresser. Later sold to Lewis King. *Photokinesis from an unknown source. Later sold to Louise Queen. *Resurrection from an unnamed preacher. Later sold to Phoenix George. *Foresight from an unknown source. Later sold to Emerson Bailey. *Chronoportation from an unknown source. Later sold to Emerson Bailey. *Immunity from an unknown source. Later sold to Emerson Bailey. *Life Preservation from an unknown source. Later sold to Jordan Young. *Future Illustration from an unnamed comic book artist. Later sold to Anastasia Holt. *Water Walking from an unknown source. Later sold to Lance Manson. *Telekinesis from an unknown source. Later sold to Lance Manson. *Instant Sexual Arousal from an unknown source. Later sold to Lance Manson. *Teleportation from an unknown source. Later sold to Lance Manson. *Relationship Manipulation from an unknown source. Later sold to Jayson Hawkins. *Violent Obsession from an unknown source. Later sold to Jayson Hawkins. *Imagination Manifestation from an unknown source. Later sold to Quinn Morris. *Light Absorption from Katheryn Monroe. *Sound Absorption from Myles Ike. *Mind Control from Linda Stevens. *Aura Absorption from Samantha Reynolds. *Acid Secretion from Samantha Reynolds. *Age Shifting from Samantha Reynolds. *Bone Claws from Samantha Reynolds. Later sold to Pablo Pelourson. *Regenerative Healing Factor from Samantha Reynolds. Later sold to Shawn Mendes. *Chlorine Gas Emission from Samantha Reynolds. *Dehydration from Samantha Reynolds. *Age Exchange from Samantha Reynolds. *Granulation from Samantha Reynolds. *Elasticity from Samantha Reynolds. *Lung Adaptation from Samantha Reynolds. *Nerve Gas Emission from Samantha Reynolds. *Neurocognitive Deficit from Samantha Reynolds. *Oil Secretion from Samantha Reynolds. *Zoom Vision from Samantha Reynolds. *Danger Sensing from Samantha Reynolds. Later sold to an unnamed police detective. *Neurokinesis from Samantha Reynolds. *Primal Rage from Samantha Reynolds. *Lactokinesis from Samantha Reynolds. *Gold Mimicry from Samantha Reynolds. *Empathic Tattooing from Samantha Reynolds. *Video Game Hallucination from Samantha Reynolds. Later sold to an unnamed gamer. *Emotional Duplication from Samantha Reynolds. *X-Ray Vision from Samantha Reynolds. *Deoxygenation from Tanner Haney. *Argentopoeia from America Martin. *Silicon Manipulation from Briana Hartman. *Induced Explotion from Dexter Knapp. *Snake Mimicry from Leslie Copeland. *Personality Rewrite from Grace Williamson. *Life Absorption from an unknown source. *Reactive Evolution bestowed form Brian. Later sold to Grace Williamson. *Sex Magic bestowed form Brian. Later sold to Bailee Madison. *Green Energy Blast bestowed form Brian. *Pyrotechnics bestowed form Brian. *Plasma Grenades bestowed form Brian. *Tactikinesis from an unknown source. *Electric Vision from an unknown source. *Chronokinesis from an unnamed buddhist monk. *Space Survivability from an unnamed retired astronaut. *Respiratiory Power Replication bestowed form Brian. Stored into Wilson (Bradley's dog). *Metal-Eating Growth bestowed form Brian. *Telepathic Connection (x2) both bestowed from Brian. One stored into a guide dog. *Deity Summoning bestowed from Brian. *Body Part Swapping bestowed form Brian. Later sold to Ortho Pithecus. *Precognitve Crafting bestowed from Brian. *Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation bestowed from Brian. *Happiness Inducement bestowed from Brian. *Chaos Magic bestowed from Brian. *Age Regression bestowed from Brian. *Lie Detection bestowed from Brian. *Amokinesis bestowed from Brian. *Empathic Power Absorption from an unknown source. *Frigiokinesis from an unknown source. *Transhumanism bestowed from Brian. Notes *Before they were exposed, this species used to be called Indigo Children or Transhumans. *The Synthenoids which couldn't protect themselves recived the Chikara in order to give them self-protection. *Once power is absorbed and another is acquired, the Darwin-Gene adapts and becomes immune to Power Absorption. *Ralph, Lucifer/Jesus, Blake, Christian, Reese, Gabe, Martha, Chris Ferrell, Wilson, Alison and Beverly stole/copied the next powers: List of Absorbed/Replicated Abilities. *The next Megahumans on the list: **Born with powers: Jesse Christian, John Doe, Bradley, Jacob, Jackson, Jackie, Carlos, Yuki, Zoe, Danielle, John Jesper, Patrick, Blaire, Boone, Cole, Walker, Homer, Kayla, Mason, Jupiter, Amanda, Heather, Donna, Uriel, Georgia, Wesley, Raymond, Reese, Cooper, Scott, Martha, Jerome, Edward, Nikolai, Nathan, Skyler, Harris, Will, Maddox, Frankie, Kate, Rene, Imogen, Jaxon, Dodger, Sue, Fletcher, Barton, Samantha, Roderick, Brooke, Rudy, Lincoln, Ortho, Parker, Sidney, Tanner, Rory, Chloe, Jaylon, Judith, Bethany, Alessandro, Ava, Dexter, Tyrell, Oscar, Eleanor, America, Turner, Briana, Leslie, Blaine, Grace, Mckenna, Herman, Carson, Curtis, Myles and Katheryn. ***But, others born with powers because they are clones: Lucifer, Caleb, Harvey, Morgan, Spencer Mercury and Christian. ****Carter was a sentinent speed mirage manifestated from Bradley's psychotic break, later Carter managed to become, in their own individual that exists on its own. **Recived power when Bradley broke the rules of physics and create a wormhole who trapped people accelerating their evolution: Iceberg Lad, Mother Theresa, Cerberus, Rainbow Quartz, Ronin, Nimbus, Metatron, Boombox, Vulcanus, Surge, Blake, Laser Man, Bulldozer, Hellhound, Neo-Vortex, Brainshock, Rocket Man and Toto. ***Brian, recived those powers as an user of the Raito. **Recived superhuman strength from the Chikara: Carter, The Roman, John Steele, Technus and The Clairvoyant. **Recived power from the prototype version of the Darwiniser: Kensei, Thunderbolt, Cisco, The Roman, Phantom, The Clairvoyant, Power Kid, Boy Wonder, Technus, Terra, Ralph, John Steele, Gabe and Chichi. ***Nahuel, was injected with an imperfect version of the prototype version, giving him "Impure" powers, that killed him as his power was used (Which Nahuel couldn't stop it). But eventually Connor, bring him back to life. ****Finlay received his powers as a result of a program to create a Super Soldier, based on a replica of the uncatalyzed Darwiniser used on Nahuel (Recreated by Reverse Engineering), that cheap copy gave him faulty powers, was not ready for use, but had to be used in advance, by the wave of murders of Ralph, the term end Ralph easily disintegrate him. **Recived power from the perfected version of the Darwiniser: Lucifer, Connor, Bailee, Donovan, Mariko, Harper, Jamie, Skye, Danielle and Jefferson. ***Santiago recived his powers from a rudimental replica from Bailee's blood. ***But other recive a mass produced replica of the Darwiniser made with the Connor's blood: Clint, Devon, Jonathan Madrid, Jonathan Tiscareno, Josh, Thomas, Kenny, David, Marc, Rufus, Spencer L. Symons, Alex, Chris Bishop, Timothy, Cameron, Abby, Rachael, Chris Ferrell, Tyrone, Clark, Jesse Nazareth, Jonah, Joseph, Wade, Thiago, Andrew, Hunter, Westley, Marshall, Sean, Aaron, Norman, Laura, Logan, Blaze, Ollie, Aiden, Britney, Rachel, Reed, Riley, Casey, Avery, Perla, Eliza, Felicity, Ella, Dillon, Jo, Zachary, River, Apollo and Anderson. **Recived power from Brian: Lord Midas, Alfredo, Ulises, Santino, Camila, Emilio, Ignacio, Ivan, Stefano Rimoldi, Stefano Petracci, Chamille, Rodrigo, Franco, Nico, Leo and Dylan. ***And also give to Boy Wonder: Heat Vision, Ice Breath and Super Speed. **Recived cyberpathy from the Jobs Pills: Paul, Brian, Chavez, Maria, Andres, Tyrone and Cora. **Recived rapid cell regeneration from the Eisei: Pablo, Blaze and some patients with terminal cancer. **Recived power via organ transplant: Kirby (A lung from an unnamed donant) and Liz Parkman (A heart from Carmen). **Bought their powers from Kirby: Nelson, Phoenix, Emerson, Lance, Jordan, Anastasia, Quinn, Jayson, Lewis/Louise, Ortho, Grace and Bailee. *The Megahumans possess the following common strengths: *#Mediumship. *#Immunity to all the diseases, the letal illnessess, like cancer, are manifested as a regular flu. *#Immunity to angelic/demonic possession. *The Megahumans possess the following weakness: *#Voorhees Virus (Extint disease). *#A Solar/Lunar Eclipse, leave megahumans temporarily powerless. *#A Blue Moon, alter the Darwin-Genes, either disrupting, reversing or destabilizing them, but their effects disappear at the end of it. *#The Hawking radiation released from a white hole, can increase the powers of a megahuman making them uncontrollable. The same happens when a megahuman is injected with adrenaline. *#Those Megahumans who can control the flow of time, are able to freeze the others Darwin-Genes in time, making them powerless, and also suspend bodily functions thereof (Aging, healing, etc.). *#Meganite. *The following 5 megahumans are the most powerfull megahumans of all, commonly referred as The Alpha-Omega Gang: *#Bradley Jackson *#Blake Parker *#Ronin Charles *#Donovan Carson *#Ralph Trivia *When Ralph becomes Jesus, it shapeshifts, and his appearance resembles to The Great Red Dragon, from William Blake's painings. *Apparently the healing powers can affect the Darwin-Genes. For example when: *#Connor use his artificial power by first time and heal Ronin and Blake, their Darwin-Genes get modificated and they acquired new powers. *#Connor resurrected Nahuel, the negative effects of his Mutant Darwin-Gene, were corrected, and he received a new power. *#Alfredo was cured of Voorhees Virus by Connor's powers, his powers never returned, instead of that, a new ones got manifested. *#Bradley frozen the Darwin-Genes of Carter, Ronin, Blake and the Runaways, in time, they get reactiveted when Bradley and Lucifer used their healing powers on them.